Private Night
by ZokeFan2019
Summary: Mike and Zoey definitely had an amazing time in the shower, but their fun doesn't end there. (Sequel to Feel the Heat. Please read that before reading this!) My second Zoke lemon and I enjoyed making this one. 18 ! Adult content! Enjoy and review! :)


**Private Night**

(Sequel to Feel the Heat. Please read that before reading this.)

Zoey: You're going to love this, Mike.

Mike knew he's going to love it. Zoey then started to rub his legs slowly and looked at him sexually. She then gave a kiss on Mike's nose.

Zoey: (giggles) Relax Mike. Let me take over for now.

Mike: Uh… um… y…yes ma'am. (nervous chuckles)

Zoey: Good.

Zoey looked down at Mike's erection, which was still hard and long, and that was a sign that she knows she's doing a good job.

Zoey: Hm… I see you're still hard and long.

Mike: Oh um… well… we're still naked… and… um…

Mike was getting seriously nervous and blushing deep red since his naked girlfriend was right in front of her. Zoey knew this is a good opportunity to hypnotize Mike with her sexiness.

Zoey: (sexy giggles) Well yes of course Mike. Now tell me…

Zoey then turns around, touching her breasts and butt, showing off her sexy body to Mike, which was making him breathe hard and drooling for her.

Zoey: Rank me a number of 1-10; how am I? Am I a 5? Maybe a 6? Going deep to 8? Or am I the sexiest you've ever seen.

Mike: Uh… oh man… You just broke the scale. Like… more than a million… (nervous chuckles)

Zoey: Really? Oh Mike you're so sweet. Well, no matter what, every day until now, I'm all yours. You can do whatever you want with me.

Mike: Oh you have no idea how much I want to do to you right now.

Zoey: (sexy giggles) That's my man.

Zoey then comes closer to Mike and sits on his lap, and at this point, Mike was almost close to nosebleeding. She then puts her arms around his neck and starts kissing him softly. Mike kisses her back and grabs Zoey's butt and squeezes it, earning a moan from her. They both keep kissing like wild animals with Zoey rubbing his chest fast, earning a moan from him. They both stop for a second and look into each other's eyes.

Zoey: Oh I love you Mike.

Mike: I love you too Zoey. No matter what.

Zoey: Mike, please love me forever. I want you to pleasure me, all the time, like a princess.

Mike: I will, my angel. (chuckles)

Zoey then stands up again and turns around. She looks back at Mike, smirks and winks at him. Mike does the same and lets himself get comfortable, he knew his sexy red hair girlfriend was going to entertain him. Zoey turns back around, grabs her B-cupped breasts and starts rubbing them, making herself moan. She then twists her nipples, making her moan even louder; even Mike was enjoy it so much that without hesitating, he starts to masturbate.

Zoey: (moans and giggles) Are you enjoying the show?

Mike: (moans a bit) Oh you better believe it baby.

Zoey: (giggles) Don't enjoy yourself too much. I'm just getting started.

Zoey then squeezes her breasts hard, making her moan and scream in pleasure. Mike continues to masturbate and lick his lips because he knew how badly he wanted to suck on Zoey's mountains. Zoey then puts her breasts together, lifts them up and licked her own nipples together, and that made Mike drool over her more. Zoey continues to lick them and at the same time, moan sexually so Mike can enjoy the view even more. She uses her right hand to squeeze her breast and her left hand to go down and rub her pussy slowly. Zoey was moaning like crazy and Mike continues to enjoy the view and masturbates faster.

Zoey: (moans loudly) Oh Mike! I love how fast and hard you fucked me in the shower!

Mike: (moans too) Oh Zoey! I would fuck you anytime anywhere! I would do anything to pleasure you!

Zoey: (moans more) Yes Mike! Tell me how you would fuck me more! Please!

Mike: Oh god! I would get on top of you and then left your legs up and start ramming you on the spot!

Zoey: Fuck! Yes! Keep going! Keep talking!

Mike: I would then turn you around and then I'll fuck you in the ass doggystyle!

Zoey: Oh yes! In my ass! Oh yes! Ah!

Mike: Oh Zoey you look so beautiful!

Zoey: Oh Mike! You're so handsome!

Mike couldn't help it, he wanted to fuck her so badly. So by surprised, Mike got up, grabbed Zoey by her waist and put her on his lap.

Zoey: Eeep! Mike!

Mike: I'm sorry Zoey! I can't help it! I want you so badly!

Zoey: Yes Mike! Me too! Take me! Do whatever you want with me!

Mike heard those words clearly and without hesitation, he groped Zoey's breasts and squeeze them. Zoey screamed in pleasure, enjoying her handsome boyfriend's groping. Mike then quickly put his dick into Zoey's pussy, and starts to fuck her, reverse cowgirl style. Zoey wasn't surprised by his approach, but she knew he wouldn't resist and enjoyed him plowing her. Mike continued to fuck her fast and hard, while at the same time, kissing Zoey and sucking her breasts repeatedly.

Zoey: (moans and screams) Oh Mike! That's my man! Oh fuck yes!

Mike: (moans and screams) Oh Zoey! You're so amazing and hot! Ah!

Zoey: Keep going Mike! Keep fucking your cowgirl!

Mike: You got it! Mmm!

Mike then grabbed her hips forcefully and nearly banged her to high levels of speed, and every second, Zoey couldn't stop moaning and enjoying it! Zoey then started to scream loudly, feeling Mike's erection deep into her pussy back and forth full speed, and was close to cumming. However, Mike stopped for a minute, letting him and Zoey breathe for a minute. They both looked at each other.

Zoey: (moaning) Ah! Mike, why did you stop?

Mike: (breathing hard) Sorry Zoe, but I don't want to end it here. I want your ass.

Zoey: Yes Mike! In my ass!

Zoey then turns around and puts his dick close to her ass, with Mike helping her.

Mike: (groans) Your ass feels really tight. Are you sure you want to do this?

Zoey looks at Mike with fiery eyes, then kissing him forcefully. That moment right there surprised Mike, knowing Zoey wanted this really badly.

Zoey: (moans) Mike. Fuck me. Fuck me in the ass. I want it inside me. Fuck me like you mean it!

Mike: Yes ma'am.

Mike then jams his erection deep into her ass, with Zoey squealing in pain, but didn't care because it felt amazing.

Mike: Zoey?! Are you okay?

Zoey: (squeals) Ah! Yeah, I'm fine. Just, don't go easy okay?

Mike: Okay baby.

Mike then slowly moves his dick in and out of her ass repeatedly, each earning multiple moans from Zoey. Mike then started to suck her breasts again while still fucking her ass slowly. Zoey couldn't help but scream and moan more from so much pleasure she was feeling. She decided to return the favor by rubbing her boyfriend's rock hard chest and moving herself up and down on his dick. They looked at each other, still fucking, smiled and kissed really hard and deep.

Zoey: (screams passionately) Ah! Oh god! Mike! More! More!

Mike: Ngh! Shit you're so tight! I love it!

Zoey: (sexy laugh) Oh Mike! Ooh! Oh fuck!

Mike: (groans) You like that Zoey?! You like that?!

Zoey: (screams more) Oh fuck yes! I love it! Yes!

Mike's erection was building up, and it was a sign that Mike was close to cumming into Zoey's ass. Same goes for Zoey, because of how much her ass is being rammed, she is close to spreading her strawberry nectar out of her slit.

Mike: Ah! Zoey! I'm close! Are you ready?!

Zoey: Do it Mike! I'm close too! Cum in my ass!

Mike: Alright! Ah! I love you so much Zoey!

Zoey: Ah! I love you so much too…. MIKE!

Mike: ZOEY!

The couple then came hard on each other, with Mike's semen going deep into Zoey's ass and Zoey's sweet nectar spreading onto Mike's waist. They both finally finished, getting some breathing room, then looking at each other, deeply in love.

Zoey: Oh Mike… (moaning)

Mike: Oh Zoey… (moaning)

They both cleaned themselves up and decided to lay down together on the couch, still nude. Mike and Zoey loved being together nude, with their bodies touching each other. Both face each other with Mike rubbing Zoey's breasts a little bit while Zoey rubs his chest.

Zoey: Mmm… Mike, that was… so awesome!

Mike: Yeah it was! (laughs) I thought this was all a dream, but thank god it's not.

Zoey: I'd never expected to have so much sex with the guy I love deeply.

Mike: And I'd never expected to finally pleasure the girl I love with all my heart.

Zoey: Aww… well, you did a really good job. Your girl is happily pleasured.

They both laughed together, still enjoying their nude bodies. They both looked at each other, smiling, but then Mike looks down, frowning a bit. Zoey was a bit concerned and worried.

Zoey: Mike? What's wrong?

Mike: Well, I mean, I'm so happy I met you Zoey. You're so sweet, kind and very beautiful, and without you, I wouldn't even be here. You're the only one who understands me, and is willing to be here when I need you.

Zoey looked at Mike with almost tears in her eyes, hearing his kind words to her.

Zoey: Mike… thank you…

Mike: But, sometimes… when I'm alone or sleeping, I sometimes would dream of back on Total Drama, when I told you that I had Multiple Personality Disorder, in a totally different way.

Zoey: Really? How?

Mike: Well, when I told you the truth, you reacted in a totally different way. You instead looked at me as dangerous, a freak, a monster, a human being that doesn't deserve to live. You told me to stay away from you because… (gulps) I was insane.

Zoey gasped at Mike's words. "Insane" was the word Mike despised the most, and if anyone calls him that, he would break down.

Mike: I was trying to prove to you that I can control my personalities, but you didn't see it. You instead ran away, leaving me alone, just like how I was before, without turning back. I always think that every time I'm alone and it's horrible.

Mike then started to tear up, and so was Zoey.

Mike: (crying a bit) I just… I didn't understand how you liked me when I had M.P.D. I… I was gonna hurt you in All-Stars because of that… that damn Mal. I shouldn't… I shouldn't have dropped that boulder on my head! Zoey! Why?... Why are you still here?! After everything I've done to you… lied to you… you could have been killed because of me… I… I am a monster… I'm a…

Zoey: Mike!

Zoey holds Mike's cheeks and looks into his sad eyes, trying to calm him down.

Zoey: Don't say all those things. Look, whatever happened in your dream, it's not real and it never happened. I know it's hard to deal with this, but you're still here. I'm still here with you. You lied because you didn't want me to call you a freak, which you're not, and I totally understand. You dropped that boulder on your head because you were trying to protect me, even though it wasn't a good idea. I would never call you dangerous, a freak, a monster or even… well, you know. Look, I'll admit this, before I met you, I was kind of a loner.

Mike: What? Really? But you're so nice and kind.

Zoey: Yeah well, my past was kinda… crazy and sad. I never really made any friends or had any relationships. I thought I was gonna be alone too, but then I joined Total Drama and I met you. And I'm so glad I met you and we have the same feelings for each other. The point is, you're not alone. I'm still here with you, and I'll always be here with you. I don't care what happens or what you do, that won't stop me from loving you and finding ways to help you. And besides, you don't have that disorder anymore, and Mal is never coming back to hurt us, and I know it. I'm so glad I met you Mike and I'm so happy that I'm with you, and now we're going to have a child soon. We can finally be a family. It's time to focus on our future.

Thanks to Zoey's words, Mike's frown was turned upside down, instead into tears of happiness.

Mike: Zoey… you… you really mean that?

Zoey: Of course, Mike. Every single word of it.

Mike: I… Thank you… Zoey…

Zoey: Anytime Mike. (giggles)

Mike: And you're right, we need to focus on our future. We're are going to have a child soon.

They both looked at Zoey's stomach, and she rubs it slowly.

Zoey: Yes, our child.

Zoey looks up at Mike and smiles, so does Mike. They both hold each other close and their lips are almost together.

Zoey: Mike…

Mike: Yes Zoey…

Zoey: What do you want our child to be?

Mike: Well, if it's a girl, I want her to look just like you. You?

Zoey: If it's a boy, I want him to look just like you.

Mike: (chuckles) I love you Zoey.

Zoey: (giggles) I love you too.

They both kiss passionately, while at the same time, rubbing each other softly, getting goosebumps from their skin touching. Then they look into each other's eyes, grinning and happy.

Zoey: Mike?

Mike: Yes dear?

Zoey: I was thinking…

Mike: Well what are you thinking?

Zoey: How about we invite a friend tomorrow and make things a lot more interesting? Whaddya say?

Mike: Hmm… well why not? Who though?

Zoey then whispers into Mike's ear, in which surprised him but agrees.

Mike: Oh you naughty girl. Okay, let's do it.

Zoey: Yes! (giggles) Mmm…

Mike and Zoey look at the clock near the front door and it was 11:30 p.m. It was really late and needed to get ready to go to sleep.

Mike: Well, we better get some sleep. Do you wanna…?

Zoey fell quietly asleep on Mike's chest. He instead decided to sleep with her, still on the couch and nude together.

Mike: Mmm… Zoey… you're so cute when you sleep. (chuckles)

He then gave her a kiss on her forehead, and closes his eyes.

Mike: Good night… my Zoey…

They both snuggle and finally, they sleep peacefully together.

(To be continued…)

[They said something about inviting a friend over and making things "interesting". Who could it be? Stay tuned for the next story.]


End file.
